


Sometimes, Always, Never

by Sewingmachinesarethebest



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Frottage, Hotel Sex, Identity Porn, M/M, Suit Kink, meetings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewingmachinesarethebest/pseuds/Sewingmachinesarethebest
Summary: 即：单排三扣西装的系扣规则。克拉克肯特结识了布鲁斯韦恩，同时了解到他在着装方面出色的品味。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes, Always, Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778774) by [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain). 



> 译者注：这篇文是以suit为线索的，中文里的“西装”就是从suit翻译过来的，但是suit在英文里指的是套装，也就是说含义包含咱们通常指的那种西装，其余各种运动装啊之类的都属于suit，因此翻译的可能有些混乱，希望不会影响阅读qwq。
> 
> 作者注：这是一篇DCEU玩梗文（对不起我不会加超链接ORZ：https://dceu-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1491.html）  
> 拿一个梗，留一个梗<3

克拉克肯特没有很多套装。 

有一套是他留给那些常规场合穿的：婚礼，葬礼，和采访城市里无尽的庆祝宴会与筹款活动。其余的是裤子和衬衫和夹克；运动外套和成品西装外套；任何适合他的肩膀，并且袖子不会太短的衣服的大杂烩。它们经常会丢纽扣或是被撕裂。还可能被染脏，被烧焦，被切成碎片。有时它们还能挽救，挂在电话线上，桥台上，或者在微风中飘扬在大都会天际线上方，但大部分都牺牲了。

老实说，它们花费了克拉克一大笔钱，但是当他听到惊慌失措的喊叫，枪声，尖叫时，他的衣服或钱包的完整性往往是最不重要的了。

他平常不太考虑着装的问题。星球日报的办公室里满是休闲裤和卷起的衬衫袖子，如果你的衬衫含65％的聚酯而且有一点午餐沾在你五美元的领带上，这里没有人会在意。但今晚佩里让他报道一个上流社会的慈善晚会，所以克拉克拿出了他最好的衣服（译注：原文为Sunday best，外国人去教堂时穿的最好的衣服）。

他的第一笔薪水几乎都用在买这套衣服上了。确切地说，这是一件有着天缘奇遇般合适剪裁的成衣，他只拿去裁缝那里做了些微小的调整。算不上定制，但它比他拥有过的任何西装都更合适。面料是经典的黑色华达呢，能够平顺地包裹他的肩膀和前胸，手腕处有半英寸的亚麻布。它比他喜欢的更凸显他的体格，但是当他穿着它时，他没法让自己佝偻着腰。

他梳好头发，戴上眼镜，对镜子咧着嘴笑。“看看你，小镇男孩，”他说，然后用随后放进口袋的录音笔毁掉了西装的线条。

*

当克拉克考虑结束采访时，时间已接近午夜; 大多数人都已经喝了太多的香槟，以至于他们对南侧复兴项目的任何进一步想法都最好只能算是含糊不清，并且时常偏离到一些克拉克最坏情况下甚至从未听说过的人们的无尽轶事中去。克拉克正在外面松开他的领带时，一辆老式阿斯顿马丁停了进来，在那些整晚间溜达出来的名流中引起了一阵骚动。

“好吧，瞧瞧这个不修边幅的人（译注：此处原文为look what the cat dragged in，有句习语是look like sth the cat dragged in，意指邋遢，不修边幅，这里不知翻译是否合适，欢迎指正:D），”其中一人干巴巴地说，“一如既往地故意来晚了。”

“他是来这参加上周的派对的，”另一位笑着说道。

男人在车后座伸展开身体，并将他的外套弄平。而那，克拉克认为，是套昂贵的西装。这就算是对没有经验的人来说也很容易看出来：黑色衬衫外浓黑色的羊毛外套，和衬托出男人鬓角灰白的炭黑色丝绸领带。西装特别合身; 它像第二层皮肤一样随着男人移动 - 当他向还留在这里的一群散乱的摄影师们举手示意时，它不会在错误的地方凸起或皱折。克拉克甚至不想考虑它可能值多少钱。

“先生们，”男人带着温暖的笑容和冷酷无情的眼神说，然后走向门厅，途中经过克拉克。

他突然停下来，转过身，给了克拉克一个长长的，认真的凝视，从头到脚然后再到头。这以一种克拉克无法形容的方式让人感到极其尴尬，自从他在大都会度过了第一周以后，克拉克还从未像现在这样如此深刻地感觉到自己是个乡下来的土包子。

这一次，男人脸上的笑容触及了他的眼神，虽然仅仅使它变得友善了一小点。“这算是有点失礼（faux pas），孩子，”他说，然后把一根手指滑进克拉克的外套，下移，解开了最后一个纽扣。

*

出乎克拉克的意料 - 以及使佩里感到极为绝望的 - 这个男人显然是布鲁斯·韦恩，而克拉克曾和他说话却没能得到任何有价值的，可以写出报道的信息。还有不，肯特，时尚建议不算数。

*

这大概就是他被派去佩里听说的每一个广受关注的名流聚会的原因。如果克拉克这周还得再吃一个实验性改良版的熏鲑鱼面包片，他就真的要哭出来了。这些开胃菜看起来像是把鲑鱼慕斯呈缎带状挤在了邮票大小的普切塔上，如果有人想要证明上帝是不存在的，克拉克会把它作为一号物证。

二号物证则是当他看到布鲁斯韦恩，打扮得无可挑剔，正与一位迷人的女士交谈，袖扣和衣领随着他的动作在闪亮的画廊灯光下闪闪发光。韦恩在他能看向别处之前发现了他的视线，男人挑起眉毛好像在说：认真的吗？

这时克拉克才意识到他依然穿着上次见面时的那套西装。他的脸上开始发烫，同时还感到一阵愤怒，因为说实在的，并不是每个人都能买得起一整个旋转衣橱的定制意大利三件套西装，有着流畅，连续的线条，交织着的细条纹......突出了他明显很棒的身材。宽肩，窄臀，和 -   
克拉克意识到自己看得有些太久了，为了掩饰，他把鲑鱼面包整个塞进了嘴里。他基本上立刻就后悔了; 首先是因为这尝起来像是有鱼腥味的肥皂沫，其次是因为韦恩正直直地朝他走来。

他把面包咽下去，迎向韦恩的视线，然后为了表示反抗，系上了西装的最后一个纽扣。 

韦恩再次挑眉，微微摇头。“布鲁斯韦恩，”他说，伸出手。“我相信我们几乎算见过面了。”

克拉克小心翼翼地握住他的手。他的指关节上有些褪色的瘀伤，这很有趣。在克拉克眼中，布鲁斯韦恩是那种可能会挑起争斗，但不会留下来看完全程的人。“克拉克肯特，星球日报。”

韦恩有力地回握了一下，然后把手滑进他的裤子口袋，漫不经心地破坏了裤子优美的线条。“你看起来有些不自在（译注：原文为out of your depth，力所不及的意思，这里就意译了_(:з」∠)_），肯特先生，”韦恩说。他的目光从克拉克的脸上下移到他的领带，然后停在他的西装纽扣上。克拉克听到了他呼吸间轻微的停顿，心率有微小的加快。“咱们换个地方？”

“你会和我说话吗？让我做一次采访？” 克拉克小心地问道。他完全不知道这是怎么回事 - 是他在着装方面小小的反抗以某种方式激怒了韦恩，还是他发出了某种他并不完全想要发出的信号。

不完全想。

韦恩靠近过来。他的嗓音低沉而神秘，像金属摩擦在磨石上，带着一点沙哑。他在克拉克耳边说：“当然，我会跟你说话。”

*

这就是为什么克拉克在这辆价格高得荒谬的，有着镜面车窗和奶油色皮革内饰的汽车里，而它的主人，显然像小报中喜欢暗示的那样轻率而恣意，在后座上伸开了腿，并让克拉克脱掉他该死的外套。

“我挺喜欢这件外套的，”克拉克一边解着第一颗扣子一边告诉他，思考着自己是否正在做出生命中最糟糕的一次职业选择。“这是我最好的一件。”

韦恩只是抓住克拉克的衣领把他拖了过来。他没有亲他（克拉克怀疑他们不会接吻，这有些令人失望，但也让他松了一口气，因为他很确定现在他的口气闻起来像是鲑鱼），只是用他脸上的胡茬磨蹭着克拉克的下巴，然后让他爬到他的腿上。克拉克不得不低头并拱起身体来适应车顶的高度。

“这是一件不错的外套，”韦恩对他说，这显然不是他的真实想法，不过克拉克欣赏这种尽管很省力却能赢得好感的圆滑，“但对你来说有些紧了。”

“很难找到合适的。”

“看得出来。” 韦恩声音中淡淡的赞许让克拉克颤抖。韦恩的手从他的外套底部滑进去，把衬衫下摆从腰带中拉出来。克拉克感受到一瞬间的犹豫，尽管他知道自己并没在里面穿那套衣服。但是韦恩的手很温暖，贴在克拉克腰部刚刚袒露出的皮肤上。克拉克感觉到热量逐渐在体内扩散开来; 他动了动他的屁股并向后靠近，就像他背后的手想要他做的那样。

韦恩又发出了赞许的声音，作为回应，他向下压了回去。克拉克忍不住看着他裤子布料的移动，看韦恩西装裤上的细条纹是如何在他的勃起周围变形的。

“我可以给你我的裁缝的名字，”韦恩说，他缓慢地摇摆着，刚刚够带来一些摩擦，但仅此而已。他的古龙水在克拉克的鼻子里闻起来很浓烈，醇厚而辛辣，被皮肤的热量蒸腾出来。在这颓废香气下还有一种淡淡的发动机油脂的味道，像是金属和泥土的气味。这有些奇怪，但克拉克现在没法让他的大脑专注于此。

“那，那真的不是......”克拉克的思绪断了，他的手笨拙地摸索着韦恩的外套，解开纽扣。他把它展开，然后是马甲，用这些缎子把他和皮革内饰分隔开来。他试着解开他礼服衬衫上的小纽扣，但是韦恩将他推开，并鼓励他用手抓住他的领带。面料在克拉克的手中摸起来光滑凉爽; 他抓住它，并把那只手按在头枕上，让领带绷紧，把韦恩固定在座椅上。

“你适合穿蓝色，最好是有条纹的。” 韦恩咧着嘴笑，在昏暗中露出一排白牙，克拉克听到拉链被轻轻拉开的声音。韦恩的手抚摸着他。“美式剪裁，但双开衩，或许。”

克拉克浅浅地吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。他听到第二个拉链被拉开的声音。“我完全不知道那是什么意思，”他说，然后韦恩的手包住了他们两个，把它们压在一起。而克拉克不知道他的另一只手该做什么，于是他把它按进了韦恩的头发里，他不是故意弄乱他的头发的，真的不是。

“我知道，”韦恩紧绷地说道，而克拉克弓起身子向上撞进他的手中，与身下韦恩那令人抓狂的稳定节奏方向相反，羊毛外套的一角盖着他们的大腿，和他们紧贴的身体散发出的热量。这没花多长时间，因为韦恩用他空闲的那只手不断揉捏着克拉克的臀部，手指摸过他裤子的腰带，轻轻掠过他的腹部。

“哦 - ”克拉克喘息道。韦恩把他固定在那，让他别无选择，只能射在他洁白挺括的礼服衬衫上。“天啊。”

韦恩闭上他的眼睛，又给了他们两个几下有力的撸动后，也释放了出来。

“天呐，真是对不起，你的衬衫，”克拉克说，拍着衣服口袋想要找出他的手帕，但是韦恩挥手把他叫停。

“没关系，肯特先生。” 韦恩把他的背心和外套系回去，盖在整个烂摊子上。克拉克有点被吸引住了，也有点同情帮他干洗衣服的人。韦恩用手指把头发梳回原来的样子，然后帮克拉克拉直他的领带。“需要我把你送到哪吗？”

“呃，不用了，”克拉克说，靠过去打开车门。他感觉有些恍惚。“谢谢你，但我想我需要些新鲜空气。”

*

佩里又一次听说克拉克从韦恩那里什么都没有问出来时，和克拉克预料中的一样生气。不，肯特，时尚建议都不算，这不是《时尚》杂志。

那个包裹可以算是火上浇油。

“如果我曾告诉过你，”佩里说，把它拍到克拉克的桌子上，“我已经告诉过你一千次了。不要把你在易贝上订的垃圾送到这里。”

“对不起，老编，”克拉克说。他带着饱含歉意而迷人的微笑注视着佩里，直到他转而去激励一个实习生写出一条好点的报道引言。克拉克将眼镜从鼻子上滑下，打算看一眼包裹里有什么东西。

他的动作僵住了。一叠布样，多为暗蓝色和深灰色，有细条纹和平纹的。还有一张名片，正面浮凸着裁缝的商标，背面写了一段话，字迹工整，语气直率：

帮我个忙，给自己弄件合适点的衣服。钱我来付。  
仅供参考（FYI）：哥谭慈善舞会在下个月。  
BW

***


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯韦恩拥有很多套装。

意式剪裁，海军蓝色，羊毛真丝混纺的卡拉切尼（译注：Caraceni，全手工高定西装，每年全球只有几百件）; 一套伦敦产的三件套炭黑色商务西装，配有真丝领带; 萨维尔街（译注：Savile Row，伦敦裁缝街，有很多高级定制男装店）的燕尾服，搭配挺括的衬衫，领结和袖扣。他拥有袖口和衣领、条纹和格子、纽扣和衬里的所有你能想象出的组合。还有一整个抽屉的领针和领带夹。它们或许很昂贵，他的收藏或许很丰富，但事实上它们只是一种伪装。一种巧计。

这并不是说他不喜欢它们 - 毕竟，没有什么能比得上一个穿着体面西装的男人 - 但它们的主要作用是给布鲁斯韦恩，这个仔细到每一个细节地构建出来的形象，营造一种真实感。因此它们没有一件能逃过偶尔被从正面浇上一杯酒的命运。

然而，他最好的衣服，那一套，如果他被逼问（非常狠地）他会承认他对它的重视程度堪比恋物癖的，那套衣服的价值超过其他所有衣服的总和。像哥谭最深的阴影一样黑，比他自己的皮肤还要紧，它是凯夫拉和皮革的造物，保护他不会因心脏处狂风怒号着的空虚而坍缩成黑洞。  
它是盔甲。它是武器。它才是真正的布鲁斯韦恩。

*

肯特拒绝了他的礼物，毫无悬念地。他寄来一封信，是手写的并且措辞谨慎 - 哦，可真是够谨慎的 - 好像他担心布鲁斯会觉得他拒绝的不只是衣服。

但布鲁斯非常擅长领会言外之意，只有诚实正直的表现能使他感到满意，尽管肯特有些不善交际。他或许表现出了一种年轻的气质，但他不像布鲁斯最初以为那样容易被影响。他并不像他表现出来的那么天真。布鲁斯熟悉这样的外表，这让他想知道肯特隐藏着什么秘密。

找出肯特的秘密对他来说并不重要，但布鲁斯不是那种会忽视谜题的人，更不会在挑战面前退缩。

*

当他在自己的地盘上时，他选择更加准时地出现，以自我为中心，就像人们期待他会表现出的那样。汽车停稳，他短暂地闭上眼睛，吸了一口气，准备开始标准流程。从后座下来，扣好外套。和随便哪个伸出手的人握手; 在酒店台阶上走到一半时停下来向狗仔们微笑，心不在焉，眼神迷离。舞台右侧，布鲁斯韦恩闪亮登场。

今晚的着装要求是黑领带（译注：Black tie，是一种半正式的dress code，但其实它已经是第二正式的了。。），所以他不需要很认真地考虑穿什么。深蓝色晚礼服，领结系得有些歪 - 只是一点点，几乎看不出来但微妙到足以让他看起来比平时更容易接近; 今晚他是那声名狼藉的花花公子，而不是言语尖刻的大人物。他有一种不好的直觉，那是一种他非常信任的低调预兆，所以他的裤缝里放了刀片，内袋里有烟幕弹，一支镇静剂藏在袖子里。

他从经过的托盘中取了一支香槟，转身正准备融入进大厅中西装与低背裙闪着奢华光芒的海洋，却一眼看到了克拉克肯特，站在大厅另一头，手里拿着一块熏鲑鱼面包片，正对一位看起来饶有兴致的女士做着手势。

布鲁斯的心跳漏了一拍。这是他错判了某件事的第一条证据。第二条证据出现在不到一秒之后，肯特话说到一半就停了下来，转过身直直地看向他，站在众多相同的晚礼服之间的，他。

布鲁斯看到肯特对那位女士说了几句话，脸上带着自嘲的笑容，手上做着道歉的动作：工作，你知道的。然后他就向着布鲁斯走来，还离得远远的就伸出了他的手，笨拙而低调，好像刚刚在这拥挤的大厅里，用不够布鲁斯喘口气的时间一眼找到他的是另一个人一样。

而且，当然，他依然穿着那套该死的便宜西装。这次他系的是领结，这毫无疑问地算不上什么改进。

布鲁斯握住他的手，在脸上摆出一个微笑，把肯特拉近，在他的耳边低语，“收敛点，孩子。我还需要维持我的声誉。”

“而我们都知道你有多重视你的声誉，韦恩先生，”肯特轻声回答道，镜片后的眼神锐利。但是，他放开布鲁斯的手，向后退了一步。“我想要谢谢你，”他更加热情地说。“当面。那真是慷慨之举，但你知道为什么我不能 - ”

“当然，”布鲁斯说。他略微越过肯特的肩膀说话，在他想出下一步行动之前先做着简单的侦查。他作出了决定，舔了舔嘴唇。“如果你愿意的话，我们可以私下讨论这个问题。我预订了顶层套房。” 微笑，友好地轻拍肩膀。舞台左侧退场。

*

“我只是想确保你知道，”在布鲁斯把他挤进电梯的一角时，肯特有些慌乱地说。“我不认为你在试着收，收买我，或者......”

布鲁斯抓住肯特手臂两侧的电梯围栏，将他困在身下。他们的身影在镜中延伸到无限远的地方，那套该死的西装被一遍又一遍地反射出来，胸部过于紧绷，在他宽阔的手臂处扭歪了，胯部满是折痕。“很好，”他说。“因为我确实没想。”

“这只是，道德上，”肯特说。电梯在七楼响了一声，布鲁斯靠得更近，并在肯特的嘴唇附近用亲吻给他施加了更多的压力。肯特看起来有点恐慌，如果他会滑倒，那就是现在了。“韦恩先生。韦恩先生，拜托。”

但肯特没有尝试去把他挪开或者躲开他，或使用任何其他有趣的技巧。电梯门滑开了，当他看到没有人等着目击他的这小小的不检点时，他的肩膀因放松而垮了下去。  
“拜托，什么？”

肯特只是紧张地笑着，舒了一口气，拉着布鲁斯的衣领。门关了回去，电梯继续上行。

*

房间像意料之中的一样夸张华丽：光线微暗，金色和奶油色的墙壁，厚瓷砖地板，还有抛光过的家具。巨大的窗户外，哥谭在他们下面闪闪发光，像一团迷雾。肯特带着纯粹的喜悦注视着这一切，这让布鲁斯有些恼火地意识到，那青春焕发的农场男孩形象并不真的只是一种伪装。

（他小小地调查了一下：克拉克约瑟夫肯特是一个彻头彻尾的堪萨斯男孩。显然。）

“这床可能比我的卧室还要大，”肯特说。他靠到床上，让床垫陷下一块。 

布鲁斯在内心叹了口气，解开了外套纽扣，坐在床边，示意肯特靠过来点儿。他顺从地靠近，简直使布鲁斯感到牙根发酸，因为他能看出来那更像是一种表演。试图搞清这家伙真实面目的尝试另人感到泄气。

“脱掉那件该死的外套，”布鲁斯说。

肯特笑了笑，滑开纽扣，然后把它耸到了地上，布鲁斯知道他一直在等他说那句话。

“你故意穿了它。” 布鲁斯把肯特的衬衫从腰带里扯出来。“不是吗？”

“我告诉过你，这是我最好的外套。”

“这不叫外套，这叫犯罪。” 布鲁斯把他的手掌滑到肯特的衬衫下面，紧贴着他平坦的小腹; 他感受到肌肉随着肯特的轻笑运动。如果作为一个体能训练者，他的身材可以算是很好了。但对于一名记者来说，他的身材完全荒谬得可笑。布鲁斯的胸腔因为怀疑而紧绷，即使他正把衬衫解开扔到一边，即使他正用手包住肯特的臀部并低下头亲吻他的肚子，正亲吻着他温暖，没有伤疤的皮肤。

他听到肯特的呼吸停顿了一下，当布鲁斯用他的手掌压住他时，又停顿了一下。布鲁斯能看出他华达呢裤子下勃起的形状。 

“跪下，”布鲁斯轻轻地说，嘴抵在肯特的胯骨上。

他伸开双腿，肯特跪倒它们中间，用颤抖的手指解开了布鲁斯的裤子拉链。他的眼镜有些歪了。布鲁斯伸出手想要调整，或者把它拿下来，但肯特低下头躲开了。“不要，”他简短地说。

“为什么不？” 布鲁斯问道。这进一步引起了他的怀疑，但还不足以毁掉这个晚上。他又作出一次尝试，指尖在肯特再次逃开之前拂过了镜片。

“因为没有了它，我就和瞎了差不多，”肯特说，他的手包裹着布鲁斯的阴茎，温暖而平静。他凝视着布鲁斯。“像蝙蝠一样瞎（译注：原文为blind as a bat）。”

这是一个常见的短语。布鲁斯摆脱掉突然激增的肾上腺素，懒洋洋地咧开嘴笑了，双手举起作投降状。肯特抿起嘴，但开始将手滑下布鲁斯的阴茎，这意味着布鲁斯可以叹息，把头向后靠，发出宠溺的，令人分心的声音。

“很好，”他低语道，当肯特终于用嘴含住他时。他很笨拙，显然以前从没做过这种事，但他很努力地想要取悦，而这正以某种方式挑战着布鲁斯的自制力。他的心跳又漏了一拍，在他钢铁般的决心上留下一道凹痕，又一次，他感觉自己误判了什么事情，他错过了一些关键的线索。

（他很少做这个，与八卦小报上关于他迷恋淫欲的猜测正相反。他从来没有和同一个人做过两次，从来没有 - ）

“起来，”布鲁斯说，然后示意肯特靠过来，这样布鲁斯就能解开他的领结，扯开他的衣领，用他的嘴在肯特的脖子上磨蹭，直到他的胡茬把他的皮肤擦热。他把拇指勾到肯特衬衫的衣袋里。“把它脱掉。”

肯特不慌不忙地地解着扣子，眼神在布鲁斯的嘴和他的阴茎之间闪烁。布鲁斯的阴茎挺翘着，在暗色西装上泛着水光。“你真的很喜欢这个，是吧？” 他说。他脱掉衬衫，露出了可以让一整个万神殿的希腊雕塑相形见绌的身体。

这是真实的，而布鲁斯并不是这里唯一一个硬着的人。肯特从脸颊到前胸都红透了，裤子流畅的线条有处很明显的中断。当克拉克再次跪下时，布鲁斯只是挑了下眉。

布鲁斯在肯特吮吸他时摸着他的脸，用拇指划过肯特强壮的下巴，轻轻拍打他的脸颊让他知道他做得很好，他学得很快。等到肯特终于知道该怎么动他的舌头时，布鲁斯也基本上快完事了。他想到这个就快要到了; 他刚够来得及从肯特的嘴唇之间把自己抽出来，就射在了他锁骨结实的曲线上，和他喉头的凹陷处。

布鲁斯看着肯特抚慰自己，他把一只手伸在布鲁斯的腿上，把布料拉得绷紧了。他的嘴放松了下来，布鲁斯用拇指摩挲着他的下唇。“告诉我你在想什么。”

“你，”肯特说，舔着布鲁斯的拇指。“上一次，在车里。”

“那怎么了？”

“我 - 想吻你。” 

“你为什么没有？”

“我不知道。” 肯特在抚慰自己时表情紧绷。“我不觉得 - 不觉得你会 - ”

布鲁斯捏住他的下巴，让他的头向后扬起，然后紧紧地吻住他。他保持着这个姿势，直到肯特不再在布鲁斯的嘴边颤抖，喘息。他放开手而肯特松弛下来，靠过来把他的脸放在了布鲁斯的大腿上。

布鲁斯抚摸着他的头发，夸张地看了看表，并试图不要被他迷住。“听着，我马上得到楼下说几句话。把你自己收拾干净。”

*

“我有个问题，”布鲁斯在他们站在电梯门厅时说。铃响了，电梯门滑开。“早些时候，在楼下。你是怎么那么快就找到我的？”

肯特几乎难以察觉地惊了一下，然后小心地做出平静的表情。他耸了耸肩，给了布鲁斯一个绝对能令人消除敌意的微笑。“我也不确定。我就是知道。”

“从一整个大厅的人里。”

肯特点点头，走进电梯。布鲁斯没有跟着他进去; 他会坐边上那台。“好吧，你知道的。有些问题很难回答，”肯特说，按下按键。他停顿了一下，皱起的眉毛直白地显示出他的犹豫不决，然后在门完全关闭之前挡住了它。“比如说，你为什么要武装到牙齿，布鲁斯韦恩？”

**

蝙蝠蹲在哥谭的一个尖顶上，眺望着他的城市，等待着。回想起来，这实在是特别、非常、极其明显，如果这个家伙没有像愚弄他一样愚弄了其他所有人，他简直会觉得自己是个白痴。尽管如此，通过他的努力，他还是设法了解到了一些他不认为还有任何人知道的事。

（他回想肯特想要吻他的场景，这让他的心跳漏了一拍。  
没过多久就他就找到了他。）

“嘿，”超人在他身边降落时说道。“衣服不错（译注：原文为nice suit，翻译过来就没有那么呼应了ORZ）。”

***


End file.
